The Note
by Yamigirl101
Summary: Ichigo finds a note in her room from Kisshu (one shot song fic)


The note

Kristina

Ichigo walked into her room and shut her door with a yawn. Glancing around her room she noticed a neatly folded piece of paper on her desk that he swore wasn't there when she left earlier, frowning she walked over and slowly unfolded the piece of paper and read the note written on it

_'If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anybody care?_

_If my time was up I wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

_Would you lose sleep?_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you could miss me?_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that you would like better_

_Can you let me forget? I don't wanna feel like this forever_

_What if I just try not to remember?_

_Would it matter at all? All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave love one more try?'_

_Kish_

Ichigo covered her mouth as tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she reread the note, the words sounded very familiar but she couldn't place the words, she quickly glanced around the room an turned her attention back to the note when she remembered the lyrics to a song by Skillet and started humming the tune. Snapping back to reality she realized the meaning behind the lyrics and froze, tears welling in her eyes "Kisshu..." Turning on her heel Ichigo ran out of her house clutching Kisshu's note in her left hand skidding to a stop on the side walk Ichigo realized she had no idea where to find the green haired alien. Turning she ran to Inohara park hoping that Kisshu would be there and she wasn't too late to stop him, Ichigo stopped in Inohara park breathing heavily when she heard a familiar tune echoing from the direction of the cherry tree.

As Ichigo entered the clearing where the tree was located she stopped and gasped at the sight before her. Kisshu was standing on a branch just out of jumping height and was staring straight ahead with blank eyes and his Dragon Sword poised towards his chest ready to strike, blinking away tears Ichigo ran towards the tree and called Kisshu's name, earning a hollow laugh from the alien

"Even my dreams are mocking me now..." Kisshu said as he raised the dagger. Tears welled in Ichigo's eyes as she leaped at Kisshu and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug

"don't do it Kisshu please" Ichigo whispered as she buried her face in his chest and cried silently, Kisshu recoiled from Ichigo's sudden hug and looked down slowly hoping that this wasn't an illusion

"Ichigo?" He murmured looking down at the red haired girl hugging him "please don't kill yourself Kisshu" Ichigo cried into his chest, Kisshu's eyes softened as he dropped his dagger and wrapped his arms around Ichigo and slowly lowered them into a sitting position

"Why did you stop me?" He asked quietly,

"I don't want to lose you" Ichigo said as she lifted her head to look at Kisshu, who had a confused look on his face,

"But why? I thought you didn't care..." He said looking away.

"I do care Kisshu, I see that now..." Ichigo said and blushed at her comment "I always thought you said all those things about loving me just to bug me..." Kisshu turned to look at her with a hurt look an opened his mouth to comment but Ichigo covered his mouth and continued "...but when I read your note I realized that you really do care about me, and you wanted me to stop you from killing yourself" Kisshu blinked and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her shoulder with a silent sob

"This is all I've ever wanted Ichigo..." Kisshu whispered

Ichigo hugged Kisshu tighter "I'm sorry Kisshu..." She whimpered

"What are you sorry for koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked in surprise

Ichigo closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest again "I'm sorry that you almost had to die for me to see how much I care for you"

Kisshu glanced at her in surprise and started laughing quietly "isn't there a human saying that fits this situation?'You don't know what you've got until it's gone'?"

"I guess your right Kisshu"

"Hey koneko-chan?"

"Yes Kisshu?" Ichigo asked pulling away from Kisshu

"Thanks"

Ichigo smiled "perhaps you would like to join me for a walk?"

"I would love that Ichigo" Kisshu replied jumping out of the tree.

_**'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought'**_ Ichigo thought as she leaped out of the tree to follow Kisshu.


End file.
